


Nothing Has Changed

by DarkTheRouge



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, blind!kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTheRouge/pseuds/DarkTheRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked up at the sky, as the Phantom grew closer. Her heart was pounding, and she had a small smile on her face. Once they landed, she stared at the Phantom's entrance. Her smile died, once she saw Kanan, walking out with a limp and a bandage wrapped around his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm bad at summaries

She looked up at the sky, as the Phantom grew closer. Her heart was pounding, and she had a small smile on her face. Once they landed, she stared at the Phantom's entrance. Her smile died, once she saw Kanan, walking out with a limp and a bandage wrapped around his eyes. She shook her head. "No." She whispered to herself. She couldn't believe her eyes, this couldn't be real. It was a dream, but as she ran up to him and placed her hands on his face, and felt him, she knew it was real. He tried to lighten the mood, feeling her emotions through the Force, and gave her a small smile. She shook her head again, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, while accidentally pulling him down, abruptly. He wrapped his arms around her, slowly, and shakily.

She lead him to the Ghost, guiding him by wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders, and slowly leading him to her room. She sat him on her bed. "I'm going to get the med kit love." She said, running off to get the kit. She came back and set it on the floor next to her. She took off her gloves, setting them aside. She slowly starts pulling the bandages, and unfortunately for both of them, his bandages got, well stuck. As she starts to get them off, part by part, Kanan gets a hold of her waist. She flinched at that, and normally would tell him something, but she got it. This was a really painful process, and he needed a grounding point. She happened to be it.

Once she gets the bandages off, she bites her lip, and it takes her every feeling she has, to not cry. His eyes are just, gone. She always loved staring into his eyes, while piloting the ship. Now, she would probably have to look at his bandages from now on. She sits there for what feels like an hour, as she wipes away the blood, and dead skin. Once all of that was washed off, it wasn't so bad to look at. She doesn't want to wrap his eyes just yet. "They need a bit of air first love," she started. He nodded. "I know it stings, but just hang in there" He nodded again. Kanan wants so bad to let his tears fall, but he just can't anymore, and that's the struggle, that makes him want to cry more. Hera knows that a kiss and some gentle words won't fix this, or make it go away, and it makes her feel so useless. She takes Kanan's face gently in her hands, and begins to rub circles on his cheekbones. He leans into her gentle touch. It breaks her heart to see him like this, so helpless and broken. She leans her head, to his, and begins kissing him, for the first time, in what feels like forever. He kisses her back, but it's slightly clumsy, because he's not entirely sure where her mouth is. Hera holds his face, and guides his lips to hers, because she knows they both need this more than ever. She soon moves to sit on his lap. She removes his armor and his shirt, and he removes her shirt, leaving her in her spots bra, and the bottoms of her suit. She sits there hugging him. His chest is warm and she listens to his heart beat. She pulled his hair lose so he could run her fingers through it, as his hands are settled on her hips. An idea come to Kanan then. Suddenly his hands start roaming up the sides of Hera's torso, carefully and gentle, almost ghost like. There's so much tender love behind his gesture and Hera can't help but gasp. Soon he reaches her shoulders and begins to trace down the length of her arms to her elbows. His hands soon wander back up and trace her collarbone. Hera just sits and watches his mouth, trying to avoid his eyes, as his hands slide up her neck, and cup her cheeks. He moves them to the base of her lekku, and she tries not to move as his hands brush over them. He encircles her waist in his arms pulling her closer. 

He keeps his mouth by her cheek when he whispers, "yep," he smiled staying there. "Still beautiful." He says it in the softest voice he ever used, as Hera losses her composure completely. She began sobbing into his shoulder, and he held her for what felt like hours.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second, Fanfic on here, so please tell me how I did. I'm really confident in this work.


End file.
